YJ Prom Stories
by beautyofshadows13
Summary: This is a collection of Prom experiences from the Young Justice team. ARTEMIS: Completed. ZATANNA: Started. M'GANN-MEGAN : Yet to be started. WALLY: Yet to be started. DICK: Yet to be started. CONNER: Yet to be started.
1. Artemis: Chapter 1

Young Justice Prom Stories

"_Attention: Gotham Academy students! It's that time of year! It's prom time! The decorating committee is on its toes already, preparing for the big event! Volunteers are still needed. And remember! If you are bringing a date from another school, you must come to the office and get a form to be filled out! Look forward to seeing you all there!"_

Ugh. Stupid intercom system. I'm really getting tired of the daily reminders of the stupid prom. Not everyone has an interest in going to the dumb dance, anyway! I mean, come on. That is completely not my thing. I just want to get through one day without hearing about the prom, but I know better than that. Every girl, in every grade, will be talking about the "big event" and I'll be trying to avoid all of the peppy people that can't seem to talk about anything else. I would much rather be going out with GA and having a little fun catching criminals...

"Artemis!" A girl whose name I didn't know called.

"Um, yeah?" I said.

"Aren't you excited? Prom is next weekend!"

As I said; these girls aren't going to be able to talk about anything else other than prom...Great.

"Um," I said. "No, not really. Dances aren't really my thing."

The girl looked at me like I was from some unknown planet or something. What? Not every girl in the entire world is interested in dressing up to have guys stare at them and dance until they embarrass themselves. There are plenty of other ways and reasons to that stuff...

"Are you serious?" She asked, still wearing a blank expression.

"Yeah," I said honestly.

"Why not?"

"I don't dance. All I do is make a fool of myself when I try and I don't feel the need to dress up and have guys stare at me. I don't find that flattering...I find it highly annoying..."

And with that, the bell rang for school to be over for the day. I quickly grabbed my books and shoved them into my backpack before the girl could say anything else to me and then rushed out the door. I kept making my way through the crowded hallways, the front door in sight, when I was suddenly on the ground. It took me a second to gather myself and then I looked over to see a young boy in front of me. More specifically, I see the freshman who randomly came up and took my picture the first day I came here about 2 years ago, when I was a sophomore. But now, as a senior, I see the boy grow up and turn into a decent junior.

"Sorry," I said to him. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," He said with a laugh. "We'll laugh about this someday. Anxious to get out?"

"You could say that," I said, giggling.

"Why? Got somewhere to be?"

"I do have to get home. But that isn't why I want out of here so bad...I want to get away from all the prom talk."

"You don't like the prom?" He asked, with a quizzing look.

"Not my thing," I said, getting to my feet.

"Oh," he said. "Maybe you should go, though. I mean, you are in your senior year of high school. This is your last opportunity to go."

"Which means this will be the last session of prom talk that I will ever have to endure. Awesome."

"If you say so," the boy said. "See you around."

"Yeah, see ya." I said.

I make my way home as quickly as I can, trying not to run into too many people from school. I just want to go home and go in my room and stick to myself for a while. I don't want to be around anyone at the moment...

I walk in to our apartment and find my mom in the living room, sewing a blanket. I lay my backpack on the small kitchen table and walk in to my mother. When she hears me coming, she puts the blanket down, looks up at me, and smiles. I smile back at my mother, my strong mother. Just because she was in a wheelchair didn't mean she wasn't a strong, independent woman. She knew how to get her point across, that's for sure. I was proud to call her my mom.

"How was school, today?" She asked, still smiling.

"Ick," I replied. "More prom talk."

"You didn't plan on going to your senior prom?"

"No," I said. "I didn't want too."

"Artemis..."

"What?" I said, kind of snarky. "I don't want to go, mom."

"You're going to prom, Artemis. Even if I have to walk you to the door."

"Again, mom, don't make any threats that you can't really enforce." I said, with a giggle.

But she wasn't laughing. My mom really wanted me to go to prom for some reason. Why? It's just a room full of people getting dressed up and seeing the same people that they see 5 days a week and making a fool of yourself while trying to "dance." What's the fun in that?

Her face grew angrier and she beat her fist on the arm-rest of her wheelchair. I looked at her with a confused look. Why was she so mad about me not wanting to go to prom? I don't get it.

"Artemis. You are going and that's final. I don't care if you take a date or not, though I think you should at least TRY and find one. And I don't care if you are only there for an hour. You are going!" She said in a stern voice.

Oh, that's right. I still haven't told mom that Wally and I are official now. But even if I did go...How would I get him to go with me? ...I knew that I wasn't going to win this argument, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't say no to my mother when she got like that. I would just have to grin and bear it, I guess.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. But only because you really want me, too." I said.

A smile appeared on her face then. She was happy that I finally agreed to go the stupid dance. But I still don't get what was so important about it...Now I have to figure out how to ask Wally to go with me. Either that or bare it alone, which I wasn't really all that fond of that idea...Ugh...I think this is going to be harder than admitting that I even had feelings for the speedster...

* * *

_**This story is only going to be about 4 chapters or so...for this version, anyway. It will probably end up being a collection or something. Anyways, please read and review! I love knowing what people think! :)**_


	2. Artemis: Chapter 2

Young Justice Prom Stories

Thank God today is Friday! I get to go a couple of days without hearing any prom talk, excluding my mother that is. But now I get to go out with GA and have some one on one time with my mentor and just catch criminals. You know, the fun stuff.

GA and I met at the top of the Gotham courthouse, said our greetings, and immediately got to work. Both of us were armed and ready with a large sheath of arrows, our regular bows, and a back up of some kind...just in case. I was so ready to get started and just forget about school and the prom. I just wanted to go out and kick some butt. We went patrolling around, but we didn't see much. _So much for catching criminals tonight. _

"So I was talking to your mom yesterday," Green Arrow said casually.

"I know," I said. "You go over and check on her all the time and I really appreciate it."

"It's not a big deal, Artemis. I like doing it. I look at you more of a daughter than a protege, you know that."

"I do," I said in a whisper. "And I appreciate it. But I can take care of myself."

"I know that you are more than capable of taking care of the two of you. You've done it for quite some time. You should be proud."

"I guess."

"So, as I was saying...I was talking to your mom yesterday, and she told me that your school's prom is next weekend."

Of course. I knew this couldn't be just a mushy conversation. I'd rather have a mushy heart to heart with GA than talk about prom! Ugh! How did I know that I wasn't going to be able to get away from this for even a minute?

"Of course she did..." I said with acid on my tongue.

"Why don't you want to go, Artemis?"

"Why would I?" I asked him, kind of snappy. "The only reason I am going at all is because my mom really wants me too and no matter how hard I may try, it's impossible for me to win an argument against her..."

"Or you secretly want to go..." Green Arrow attempted.

I give him an "I'm going to shoot an arrow through each of your eyeballs right here in a minute" look.

"Or not..." He said.

"Or not." I stated. "Ugh. I came out here hoping to get away from all of the stupid prom talk! But no! Not possible!"

"It's going to follow you wherever you go, Artemis. Haven't you learned this already?" Green Arrow asked me.

I had learned this already. On more than one occasion. There's my mom, even though she isn't a con anymore, we still have to live with some of the consequences from when she was one. There's my dad, too. No matter how hard I want to stay away from him, we always end up crossing paths. And everyone says that THEY have "daddy issues." There's my sister, Jade; A.K.A. Cheshire, no one knows what she's doing right now or where she is...And then, of course, there's Wally. My speedster boyfriend. I had always had a hard time admitting to myself that I had feelings for him, though apparently everyone else saw it before I did. I knew that I had liked the speedster for a long time, though. And finally, on January 1st two years ago, when he admitted that he liked me...I did the same. We had only made it official recently, though. There was a lot of talking about it, obvious flirting, a few what I guess you could call dates, and we got along a little better.

"And your point is?" I asked, snappy again.

"My point is...that you don't need to hide everything from the people who care about you. I know that you've learned this with your friends. But just know that I am no exception. I may not be your biological father, but I am more than willing to be a father figure, if you want me too."

"Well," I said. "I'd much rather have you than my biological father, anyway." I said with a half smile.

"Haha! Alright then!" He said, chuckling. "Doesn't seem like there is anything going on tonight. Ready to take off and go home?"

"You can," I said. "I think I'd rather stay away from home for a little while. All my mom talks about to me is the prom...a little bit, I'll handle, for her. But I can't take much more than that."

"What really bothers you about the prom, Artemis?"

"I don't get the point of getting all dressed up for the same people you see 5 out of 7 days a week. Or making a fool of yourself, trying to dance in front of other people. I mean, seriously, what's the point?"

"It's fun," He replied, simply.

"Fun?" I asked him, skeptical.

"Yes, fun. I went to my prom in high school. I didn't actually think that it would be much fun, but I did it to get out of the house for a while and it turned out to be a lot better than I thought."

"Now you're trying to get me to go," I said.

"No. You're already going. I'm just trying to show you that not everything is how it seems. Although, I'm pretty sure that you already learned that lesson with Kid Flash..."

My face turned red just then and I turned away from Green Arrow to hide my facial expression. How did he know about me and Wally? It's only been a few months and we haven't told anyone. Okay, he told Robin...but that's his best friend. Besides, anyone on the team could easily see that we flirted around all the time and were together a lot. It'd be obvious to anyone who knew us...But still! How did GA know!

"Huh?" I said, turning around.

"Come on," He said. "I'm not deaf or blind, Artemis. I know there's something going on between the two of you."

"Just like you and Black Canary have been obvious from the beginning?" I said with a wicked smile.

"Not the point," GA said, clearing his throat. "The point is, that I know you and Kid Flash are together and it shouldn't be hard to get him to go to the prom with you. Just ask him. He is your boyfriend after all. It would be hard for him to say no to you."

I thought about this for a minute. Would it really be all that hard for me to just ask Wally to go to the prom with me? Like Green Arrow said, we are together. It's not like asking him to go will cause something bad to happen between us, right? Maybe I'm just thinking too much into this...But what if I'm not. Ugh...Yep, I was right. This is going to be a lot harder than it seems...I love my speedster, that much I'm certain of. Then why am I such a chicken? This isn't anything dangerous or terrifying. He loves me, just like I love him...But then why does this seem so hard?


	3. Artemis: Chapter 3

_First off, I would like to give a quick shout out to **Karategurl13** for her great story (What she has up so far) on Teen Titans! Great story, my friend! Can't wait until you update it! :)_

* * *

Young Justice Prom Stories

Ugh! Why am I such a chicken about asking my BOYFRIEND to my senior prom? I don't get it. We both have spent all weekend at the cave with the rest of our team/friends, but every time I go to bring up the subject I get nervous and talk about something else. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice...or he just doesn't care enough to notice...

It's now Tuesday. I have to ask Wally to the prom and, if he says yes, I have to have the stupid form filled out and turned in by Friday. But at this rate I might as well throw the form into the recycling bin and forget about it. I'll just go to prom by myself. Yeah. That way I don't feel obligated to stay all night. Hey, mom said she didn't mind if I only stayed an hour, right? Maybe it would be better if I went by myself...

But then I thought of Wally, again. What he say or think if he found out that I went to my prom without even attempting to ask him to come? He would probably be really hurt by that and I don't know if he would be too happy with me after that. I don't want to do anything that would cost me my speedster, that much is certain. I loved him; and the idea of doing anything that could cost our relationship made my whole body ache and it would eat me alive, now that I have finally admitted that he meant the world to me. Ugh...The choices a teenage girl has to make in her life.

It was after school and I was going to the cave to study with M'Gann. She didn't really understand her English class and since that seemed to be my best subject, she asked me to help her with the report she was just assigned. I zeta to the cave, ready to help my martian sister.

**_Recognized. Artemis: B-0-7._**

I walk in and the place is really quiet. I go down the hall to the living room/ kitchen area to look for some sign of life, but I found no one. I decided to grab myself something to eat while I was here and then I would start looking for M'Gann, again. I made myself a sub sandwich and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge. I had just taken a bite when my speedster entered the room.

"There's my little spitfire," Wally said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you," I said after swallowing. "What's up? Where is everybody?"

"Um, Robin is with Zatanna in the library. They're studying since they both have math tests this week. Roy took off again, no one knows where. Kaldur is hanging with Raquel in the lounge area while they wait for quality time with their mentors...And Conner and M'Gann just went for a ride on one of the bikes."

"Ugh. M'Gann..." I said, slightly aggravated.

"What's wrong, babe?" Wally said, pulling up the seat next to me.

"Nothing, I guess. M'Gann told me that she wanted me to help her with an English report and now she's not here. I don't have time for this..."

"That reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about that...Why have you been so busy? It seems like I never see you or get to talk to you outside of this place."

"Wally, sweetie, it's only been a few days." I said.

"Artemis," Wally said with a sad tone. "I haven't really talked to you in a week except for team things...until now. Are you mad at me?"

Okay. So I was right. He would be upset if he found out that I didn't at least attempt to ask him to come with me. I mean, come on. He's upset now!

"No, I'm not mad at you. Do I have a reason to be, Wally?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not that I'm aware of. But, come on, Artemis. What's going on? You haven't been in the best mood, either. Please babe, tell me, what's wrong?"

I couldn't deny him...I just couldn't. I was going to have to tell him the truth. I was going to have to tell him about all of the prom issues I was having. Then he was going to get mad at me or he was going to laugh at me or something! I'm so nervous...How am I going to tell him?

"Wally..." I said, in a whisper. "I can't and won't lie to you. My mom has been down my back like crazy."

"About what?" He asked, eyes about to bulge out of his head.

"Prom," I whispered. "I told her that I didn't want to go and she made a really big deal about it. So now I am going, just to make her happy. But then I realized that I would be just torturing myself if you weren't coming with me. But every time I tried to bring it up to you, I chickened out. I was afraid to ask...afraid you would laugh or say no...or both."

He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He was standing now; and I was afraid that he was going to leave the room and not talk to me. I could feel my entire body shake and then go numb. All my fears were about to come true, right here, right now. I was going to lose someone who meant the world to me...

Wally then took my face gently into both of his hands. They were warm, comforting. He looked at me, his emerald eyes burrowing into me. I then felt my heart begin to race and my body regained the shaking feeling. I was beginning to feel tears well up in my eyes when he bent down to kiss me tenderly, on the lips. I kissed him back, gaining a little hope back into me. My body was still shaking, but now it was a good feeling.

He slowly pulled back from our kiss, but still held my face in his hands. I hadn't noticed before, but during our kiss, the tears that were in my eyes had poured down my face. He took his thumbs and gently wiped the streams of tears from my face. He continued to look me in the eye...and then he went up to kiss my forehead.

"Never be afraid to tell OR ASK me anything," he said, in a whisper. "It's almost impossible for me to say no to you, anyway."

I just nodded and then buried my face into my speedster's chest and hugged him, tightly. He hugged me back, just as tight. When our embraced ended, he continued to hold onto me. He brushed some hair out of my face and smiled at me, his emerald eyes lighting up again. I couldn't help but smile and the sight of Wally seeming so happy.

"So," he said.

"So?" I asked.

"Is there something that you wanted to ask me?" He said, chuckling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Wally, will you please come to my prom with me?" I asked half laughing.

"Of course," he said smiling.

And with that, I handed him the form that I had in my pocket and told him to give it back to me on Thursday so I could turn it in. He nodded, folded the paper back up and stuck it into the pocket of his jeans. Then his attention turned back to me. We smiled at each other as I stood up from my seat. The warm speedster wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him. As he did this, I locked my arms around his neck and smiled from ear to ear.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked, pulling me closer.

"No," I whispered.

And with everything settled, Wally pulled me in for another kiss that sent my body shivering with excitement. Yes, I loved him. Yes, I loved Kid Flash. Yes, I loved Wally West. And no. I was NOT afraid to admit that anymore...

* * *

_**Hey guys! So I really don't feel like I did my OTP any justice for how amazing they are...but please do me a favor and review! I would greatly appreciate it! There is only one chapter left for Artemis's prom POV. The sooner you guys review, the sooner I write and post.**_** Thanks!**


	4. Artemis: Chapter 4

Young Justice Prom Stories

It's Friday. The day before the "big event" that everyone at school has been waiting for, is tomorrow. Prom. I have to go to the office and turn in the form that Wally had filled out by his parents and school principal. When the bell rang for lunch, I decided to stop by the office and drop off the form, then. I walked into the office to see it pretty empty of people except for the daily group of rule breakers...A.K.A. Rich, snobby kids that think they are hot and act like they own the place so they can do whatever they want. The kind of people who irritate me the most, well, right under my dad...

I walk over to the secretary's desk. She was typing rapidly on her computer and talking on the phone at the same time. Her face screamed "I'm dying here! Someone please help me!" But her actions said "I got this." I definitely would not want to be a secretary...especially here. When the young woman finally got off the phone and finished her typing, she looked up at me.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked, politely.

"Hi," I said. "Um, I need to turn in this form. Its for having a date to prom from another school."

"Alright," she said. "Here, let me see it."

I handed her the pale blue sheet of paper. She looked it up and down like she was scanning it into memory. She then went to her computer and starting typing away again. Her face was fully focused on the lit up screen in front of her and I wondered what she was doing...

"What is your name, dear?"

"Artemis. Artemis Crock."

"Okay," she said under her breath. "Let me see here...Ah! Found you. Sorry about the wait. I have to put in the computer who you're going with and what school they are from that way you will both show up on the guest list."

"Oh, okay." Though I didn't really care. I just wanted to know if everything was set for Wally to come or if I was going to have to bring my bow in here...

"Okay, done." She said in an accomplished voice. "You are both on the list and we will see you two here tomorrow."

"Great. Thanks." I said as nicely as I could manage.

I walked out of the office, shutting the door behind me. I walked down to the cafeteria and proceeded down the assembly line, as usual. When I went over to my table, where I normally sit alone, there was someone there. It was him again. The guy who took a picture of the two of us on my first day. He was sitting in my usual spot by himself. I walked over to the table in the corner and sat opposite of the junior. When I sat down, his head came up and he had a confused look on his face.

"Um, hi?" He said to me.

"Hi. It's Dick, right? Dick Grayson?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm surprised that you paid any attention."

"Why? I'm no more special than you are." I said, seriously.

"Aren't you?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're a big senior. That makes you someone even if you try to stay out of the spotlight."

"I'm not a spotlight lover, I'm afraid. So everyone will just have to get over that." I said with a slight giggle to my voice.

"So. Tired of hearing about the prom yet?"

"I've been tired of it. But I still have to go to the dumb thing." I replied.

"I thought that your weren't going? What changed your mind?"

"I didn't plan on it. But my mom kind of talked me into it." I answered.

"Oh. Are you going alone? ...If you don't mind me asking."

"I guess not. And, no. I'm not going alone. I'm bringing my boyfriend from another school."

"Oh. That sounds like a good time. So I guess I'll be seeing you there then?" He asked, taking a drink of lemonade.

"Yes." I said, simply.

"Cool. See you around, Artemis."

And with that, he was gone. He was up across the room in what seemed like seconds. It was weird...It was almost like what Robin does when he tortures me and Wally. Every time we got too mushy for his liking, he would all of a sudden end up right next to us and say something random, trying to change the subject. And he always left conversations quickly after he got whatever information it was that he wanted just like Di-...Wait a minute. Is he? Is Dick...? No. No way, it can't be...Or can it? Was Dick Grayson, Robin's secret ID?

* * *

_Saturday: 2 hours before prom time:_

It was two hours until prom and I was a mess. I didn't know anything about make up or anything like that. Was I supposed to look a certain way? I don't know! So, I did what I didn't want to do at first...I called Zatanna, M'Gann, and Raquel for some help. And boy did they jump at the opportunity!

M'Gann came to my apartment, carrying two hand-fulls of garment bags. Zatanna came in with a make-up case in each hand. And Raquel came in with a hair care kit that you would see a professional salon use. They all came in with wicked smiles on their faces and ready to get to work. I was going to get a make-over from head to toe whether I liked it or not; and there was no getting out of it.

M'Gann hung all the dresses up in a row and let me take a look at each one. There was a total of 8, but 4 of them were automatically out because they were girly beyond belief. I don't mind being a little dressed up if I have too, but I don't want to be covered in frills and flowers. So I was left with 3 to choose from...

First: A dark, midnight blue dress. It was what they called "tea-length" and it had silver embellishments on the belt and straps. It was pretty, I'll admit. But I wasn't too sure. So I told her to lay that one aside, for now.

Second: A silver gown. Floor length, shimmery, and it had a slit that went up to the knee. It was a halter dress, with a thin tie. This one was nice, too. But I didn't like it as much as I had the blue one. So I gave this one a no.

Third: A shorter, red dress that came to the knee. It was shimmery, as well and had black sequins. I wasn't really a big fan of this one. It didn't really seem formal enough to me. So I told M'Gann to put it in reject pile. I was starting to think that the blue one was my dress until M'Gann brought the final dress into a better view...

Fourth: This gown was floor length and was flowing. It was a light material and very soft. There were black vines sewn up the right side of the gown made of black crystals. It was strapless and, my favorite thing about it, it was a forest green. Just like my hero suit.

I pointed my finger at the fourth and final dress...

"That's it." I said with confidence.

"I thought you would like that one best." Said M'Gann. "That's why I saved it for last."

I ran over to my martian sister and gave her a hug. She obviously knew me very well and I was happy that she did. The dress actually made me a little bit excited about the prom...But only a little bit...

"Alright, alright." Said Zatanna. "We are going to have to rush now since you just spent 45 minutes picking what dress you wanted. Let's get to work!"

"Okay, okay. Take a chill pill, Zatanna." I said, trying to lighten things up a bit.

"I will. Once I have your make-up done..."

My mother came into my room and checked on us periodically through the prom prep. She would almost be in tears every time she left the room and I kept feeling the need to go and check on her. But the girls kept trying to assure me that she was fine and that she was just happy and excited that I was actually going. Still, it continued to bother me. So M'Gann, being the great friend that she was, volunteered to go out and sit with my mother while Zatanna and Raquel helped finish getting me ready.

Raquel did my hair in a half down, half up style. It flowed down my back, as usual, but it had curls at the ends. My part was to the side, causing my bangs to shift and become annoying...So she pinned them back and left a few strands of hair out on each side of my face and curled them. Then I was attacked with hair spray. I felt like I had just taken a shower in the stuff when Raquel told me that her part was done. She also decided to go out and sit with my mom until I was finished and then handed me over to my new make-up specialist.

"Have fun!" Raquel called, leaving me with Zatanna.

Zatanna spun me around in my chair and got started right away. She kept complaining how they made her job last because she didn't feel like she had enough time to make me perfect. I tried to assure her that everything they were doing was pointless, anyway. But she kept telling me to shut up so she could get everything the way that she wanted it. When Zatanna was done she pulled out a pair of black heels and told me to get into my dress so that they all could see the finished look out in the living room.

I looked in the mirror to see what exactly Zatanna had done to my face...But I wasn't disappointed. It was actually very natural, nothing bright or crazy. She just highlighted my eyes and put lip gloss on me, or at least, that's all that was visible to me. It was actually very nice. I walked over to my dress and slipped it on. It fit like a glove and I was loving every bit of it. I then put on the shoes that Zatanna had left for me. I looked in the mirror again, to get the finished look for myself. I still looked like me, which made me happy, but I was pretty. I couldn't believe what I was looking at in the mirror, but I surprisingly liked it.

I walked down the hallway towards the living room but stopped when I heard a male voice. I walked down the hallway as quietly as I could and peaked around the corner. Of course, it was Wally. He looked very nice in his black suit and his tie was black and green, just like my dress. I wonder if M'Gann had something to do with that...? Wally looked like a God compared to me. I didn't want to go out there...I was embarrassed...But then I remembered that Wally loved me in jeans and a T-shirt, that made it much easier.

I took a deep breath and walked around the corner into the living room with everyone else.

"Okay, be honest." I said to everyone. "How do I look?"

I heard a bunch of gasps and assumed that I messed something up. I could feel my face growing more and more red the longer I stood there. The silence was killer and I didn't know what to say. But then my mother spoke up...

"Artemis..." she whispered, coming over to me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, mom." I said, bending down to give her a hug.

I looked over at my group of girlfriends. They all had smiles on their faces and had tears in their eyes. I guess that they were proud of their work that they all did on me. But then each of them came over to me and gave me a hug. It took all I had not to cry, looking at them. Then; I turned to Wally. My speedster boyfriend. When I looked at him, his face lit up like the nighttime sky. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. Wally walked over to me then and stopped just in front of me.

"You look like an angel," he whispered in my ear.

"Stop, Wally. You're going to make me cry." I said, blushing again.

"You'd still be beautiful," he said, looking at me in the eye now. "As long as their tears of happiness, I have no problems."

I couldn't hide my emotions anymore. It was impossible not to show something. I wrap my arms around his warm torso and hugged him tightly and he did the same to me. When we pulled back, Wally held onto my hand and we turned to face the others. The girls were still on the verge of tears and my mother had finally let hers go. She looked so happy and at that moment I was never happier about my decision to go to the prom. My mom pulled out her camera and the girls pulled out their phones, ready for pictures.

"Wait!" Wally said, startling them all. "Zatanna, take my phone and snap some pics for me."

"Okay, sure." Zatanna said with a smile.

"Hang on!" I said, joining in. "M'Gann, take my phone."

"Oh! Okay!" She replied with excitement.

As we took pictures; some sweet and romantic, some goofy, some traditional...I realized that Green Arrow was right, before. Prom was going to be fun. And now I am excited for it. My mom is happy. My girlfriends are amazing and do amazing things, I literally think they could all make it in the fashion business somewhere. And I had my speedster by my side, ready to endure it all with me, no matter what.

"So," Wally said to me, on the way to prom. "How is my spitfire doing with her first prom experience."

"Honest?" I asked him.

"Please." He answered.

"I'm actually excited now," I said as we pulled into the parking lot of Gotham Academy.

Wally put his car in park and turned it off. He then turned to me and smiled his goofy smile that I loved...

"You really do look like an angel, Artemis." He said in a light whisper.

"I do?" I asked, just as quiet.

"Yes. You're incredible. Inside and out. You're radiant and I love you. Just the way you are."

I was on the verge of tears as my boyfriend said this to me. I was so happy that I had Wally, I don't know where I would be without him and I didn't want to think about it. He made me feel like I was the best thing in the world and I couldn't be happier than when I am with him. He put his hand on my cheek and I rested my face into his warm palm. He touch always sent shivers through me but it was also a comforting feeling. I would never be able to get enough of my speedster. He continued to look at me, his emerald eyes sparkling like stars. Then he slowly, gently pulled my face to his and tenderly kissed me on the lips. I knew then that if my night started this good...it was going to end better. And I couldn't wait to experience it all.

* * *

_**Alright. So originally this was going to be the last chapter from Artemis's POV. But if you guys want more from her (a.k.a. what happened during her prom) let me know and I will make one more chapter on her! Please review and tell me how I did. Don't forget to tell me if you want one more chapter of Artemis! Thanks, guys :)**_


	5. Artemis: Chapter 5: LAST

Young Justice Prom Stories

Wally and I walked into the prom hand-in-hand. Both of us were smiling ear-to-ear and we couldn't get ourselves to stop. We were happy; truly happy. But now here comes the hard part...Can I actually handle the prom?

We walked into what was known as the "Ballroom" at Gotham Academy. To me, it was a gym with ugly carpet...But oh well, to each their own I guess. I wish we were like other schools and how our proms in another place like the ballroom at a hotel or at a country club. But we're too "classy" for a country club and the school refuses to pay for the hotel's ballroom. So we are stuck with what we have in our own building.

The large room was filled with students and faculty members. I didn't know a lot of the people I went to school with, though I'd been here for a couple of years now...so there wasn't really anyone I'd recognized. I looked around for a sign of Bette or Dick..But I didn't see either one. Dick. That's who I need to talk too. I'm about to pull a Robin; a.k.a. have a conversation with someone purely for information. There is just something about Dick that makes me feel like I've known him for quite some time. He reminded me so much of Robin, that it was ridiculous. I feel like they are the same person, but I will never know for sure until I talk to Dick again...

I didn't realize how deep in thought I actually was about the whole thing until Wally whispered in my ear;

"You look nervous. Are you sure that you want to be here?" He asked, sincere.

"Yes, I'm sure. I promised my mom that I would stay for at least an hour. But don't be surprised if I ask to bail when it's an hour on the dot." I answered, snarky.

"You're call, babe." Wally said to me with a large smile. "Ready to dance?"

"I'm not really good at it," I said honestly, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be right there with you. Remember, I'm here for you."

Wally always knew how to make me feel better in just about any situation. I don't know how, but he did. I guess it's just him being, Wally. But however he does it works for me, after all, he's my speedster. I let him slowly take me to the dance floor, by the time we actually got out there the song had changed and the mood was slower and more intimate. Wally had a sweet but mischievous smile on his face when I looked over at him...

"Perfect," he said in a low whisper.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back to him, confused.

"Now I don't have a reason to not hold onto you," he said, simply.

"Oh, okay," I said with a giggle to my voice.

Wally took my by the waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. We slowly started moving to the loud but soft melody in the background. Even with over 200 people in the room with us, it felt like there was only me and my speedster; and the more I focused on him, I felt like I was floating. I kept staring into his shining emerald eyes and I just couldn't help but have a smile on my face. Wally may not be perfect, but he is perfect for me and I love him. That's all that I needed from tonight. As we continued to dance to the sweet music in the background, Wally bent down and whispered in my ear...

"You're a liar," he said.

"Huh?" I asked, jerking back to look at his face.

"You said you were no good at dancing," he said with a laugh. "You seem to be doing fine to me."

"Oh," I said, blushing again. "I haven't really been paying attention. I-"

"What?" He asked in a sweet but sexy voice.

"I've been focusing on you..." I mumbled.

Wally stopped then and lifted my chin with his fingers. He looked at me with his sparkling eyes and then took my hand and led me off the dance floor and out into the hallway where it was quiet and where we were alone for the moment. He turned back around to me, smiling. At that moment, he took me by the waist again but pulled me close to him. I had my hands laying gently against his chest and I looked up into his eyes. We were so close that our foreheads were touching.

He then pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, then and hugged him with all my might. I didn't care what else happened tonight...not as long as I could have more moments like these with my speedster boyfriend. He then pulled back slightly and looked at me. He looked like he was studying me, like something was wrong. He then moved his hands up my back and to my face. I hadn't noticed then, but I had tears rolling down my face and they were coming down like waterfalls. He gently wiped the water works from my face and looked at me...

"Artemis, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I said.

"Artemis..."

Of course. Wally knows better than that. He could always tell when I had something on my mind that was bothering me. He never let me go without talking about it. I would always ask him why he had to know and he said it's because he didn't want any sadness between us. He kept telling me that if I was upset about anything that I needed to come to him right away and talk to him because he didn't like seeing me sad. Just like the day that when Red Arrow joined the team and he tried to convince me that I had nothing to prove, not to him anyway. It was another one of those cases where he always knew what to say and when to say it.

"I'm just scared that-. That one day I won't have you anymore. That you'll be tired of dealing with me and you'll leave. I don't know how I could live without you. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't want you to be. But you knew that I needed someone, so you volunteered. I need you, Wally." I whispered.

"Artemis..." He said in a tone just as soft. "I could never be tired of you. I don't mind helping you out. As a matter of fact, I love helping you. I feel like you give my life a purpose. You've been there for me, just like I have for you -Even though you may not see it that way. I'm always going to need you. I love you, Artemis. You complete me."

And at that moment, he wrapped one hand around my waist and put the other. Before I even had a chance to say a work, he pulled his face to mine and kissed me tenderly but passionately. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. This was a side of Wally that I had never seen before. Granted I've seen him be serious, sweet, and romantic before. But, this, this was completely different. The only other thing I had seen him have this much passion for, was food. But now, that same passion was being directed at me and I felt like queen of the world.

He pulled back, slowly, but gently - still holding onto my face. He kept us close, foreheads touching again. He was smiling and his emerald eyes were lit up like fireworks...

"Now do you understand?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do." I answered, giving him a quick kiss.

We went back into the ballroom with all of the random people that I still didn't know and I didn't really care. We decided to go and take a seat to just relax for a bit...But mostly because I was afraid to get back out on the dance floor and I didn't want to let go of Wally's hand at that point. And then, here he comes. It was Dick coming over to our table.

"Hey there, Artemis. You look great. Having fun?" He asked, seeming excited.

"Hey and, um, thanks. I don't know if I am or not. But judging by how out of breath you are, I'd say you were having some fun." I answered.

"Ha! Yeah, you could say that."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him, remembering my earlier quest.

"Sure, I don't mind if your date doesn't." He answered, nicely.

My eyes wandered over to Wally and I waited to see if I had his approval.

"Is he any competition?" Wally asked me, smiling.

"No, not a chance." I said, laughing.

"Hey! Come on, give me some credit." Dick said, joining in the fun.

"Then, no, I don't mind." Wally said, still smiling. "Come back soon, though."

"Of course," I said to him with a wink.

Dick and I walked out into another hallway that was connected to the ballroom. I led him down a little ways that so that we wouldn't be close to the door leading to the room of screaming people.

"I know who you are," I told him, plainly. Not wanting to do the drawn out version that I had originally planned.

"Of course you do," he said. "We go to the same school and this isn't the first conversation we've had."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Um, I'm sorry. But I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't play it off very well, ya know. You really don't."

"Artemis, what are you talking-"

"I know that you're Robin." I said, flatly. "Don't try denying it, either. I've been through enough hell in one night trying to get my hair to stay like this."

"How'd you know?" Was all that he could manage to say to me.

"The way you always leave after you get the information you want. The way you seemed to know so much about me. How quickly you can move from one side of a room to the other. How overly nice you were to me on my first day of school at the Academy. I finally added all up and became sure." I answered, firmly.

"I thought I was the detective on the team...?" He asked, laughing.

"Well, I guess we have another one." I replied with a smile.

"Well done, Artemis. Well done." He said to me, clapping.

"Wally already knew, didn't he? That's how he could joke around with you being his competition so lightly."

"Again, well done. I've got my work cut out for me, now." He said. "So, now that you know my secret, can I have one dance with my friend? Oh! And you can't tell anybody. Not even any of the other members of the team. Wally has always known, practically since I met him as Kid Flash...but the others don't."

"Okay, okay, I won't tell them. And why do you want to dance with me?" I asked him.

"Because I want to dance with someone who doesn't completely think that I am a freaky nerd." He said, laughing at himself.

"I always thought that you were a nerd, both sides of you. But I never thought that you were freaky."

"One of the reasons that I didn't mind you joining the team from the start. You don't judge quickly...except for Wally."

"And look where that got me!" I said with a laugh. "No, but really, I'm good with what I have now. I'm happy when I'm with him."

"Believe me, I know. I see it." He said. "So. Do I get a dance or not?"

"I don't know," I said. "You'll have to ask your best friend for that."

"Then let's go find him."

We went back into the ballroom and my speedster was sitting right where we left him. But I knew that he hadn't been there the entire time. I could fell the light breezes and hear him wisp through the hallway the entire time I was talking to Dick. I know my boyfriend better than he thinks I do.

"You guys took forever, you know that?" He asked, jokingly.

"I guess we would compared to your speed, huh?" I said. "I heard you go by about 6 times, Wally."

"You know me better than you probably should," he said with a laugh. "But I really don't mind that at all. And yes, Dick, you can have ONE dance with her. But when that one dance is over, I want my girlfriend back. It's not my fault you were too chicken to ask Zatanna."

Dick's face grew red as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor for our dance. Even though Wally said that he could only have one, he actually ended up having many more than that. I kept switching out between my boyfriend and my best guy friend for dances all night. I actually stayed the entire prom and had absolutely had no problem with it. Like Green Arrow said to me last week, PROM IS FUN.

Wally and I said goodbye to our friend as he got picked up in a nice black car and Wally and I walked over to his red one in the parking lot. We got in and quickly backed out before a large stream of people came through to block the way and headed towards my apartment. We talked the entire ride home and laughed at some of the memories that we knew would stay with us forever. I had a great time and I never expected that I would. But it was definitely a night to remember. We pulled onto the side of the street in front of my apartment building and Wally turned off the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to look at my boyfriend.

"So did you have fun, Artemis?" He asked me, leaning in closer.

"I actually did. Thanks to you." I answered, truthfully.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. If you wouldn't have come, I would have backed out on my mom and said that I wasn't going. I refused to go without out you."

"And why wouldn't you have gone without me?"

"Because the night wouldn't have anywhere near as much meaning to it." I said, in a soft whisper.

He tucked my curled strands of hair behind my ears and pulled me to him for another one of the passionate kisses that I knew I would never take for granted. I loved him, even more now than I did before...which I didn't think was possible. But it was true. I loved him with every bone in my body and I knew that nothing would ever change that.

"Remember Artemis, I love you. I love you just the way you are." He said to me before pulling me into another kiss that filled me with every happy feeling possible.


	6. Zatanna: Chapter 1

Young Justice Prom Stories

_**Recognized. Zatanna Zatara.** **A-0-3.**_

I heard the computer announce my arrival and the next thing I heard was Megan giggling. I looked over to see her talking to Artemis, who did not look to amused. I walked over to my best friends with a smile...

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Stop it M'Gann, I'm not going." Artemis said, obviously not hearing me.

"You're no fun, Artemis. I'm going to go to mine, you should go to yours, too! I can help you get ready!" Megan said, happily.

"No way! Forget it!" Artemis said, getting up to leave the conversation.

"Um, what were you two talking about that got her so mad?" I asked Megan, confused.

"Oh, hey, Zatanna! I was trying to get Artemis to go to her high school prom, but as you could see...she wasn't thrilled by the idea..."

"Oh no! The prom! I totally forgot about that! Mine is next weekend!" I said, slightly wigging out.

I can't believe that I had forgotten all about my prom! What am I going to do?! Can I really get all of my prom prep done in a week? And what about a date? What am I going to do about a freaking date?! Originally...I was going to ask Robin to go with me. He would be a great date, I'm sure. He's fun and kind of lives in the moment. He doesn't let much get him down, either. But I don't know if he would go or not. Ugh...

"Zatanna! It's okay! We'll figure it out!" Megan said, trying to calm me down some.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I said to her. "I have absolutely NOTHING done for my prom prep. NOTHING."

"Then we have a lot of work to do!" Megan said, enthusiastically.

She grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me down the hall. We walk in to what I believe to be Megan's room. It looked like the rest of the cave: metal, dark, and dreary. I figured with Megan living in here that there would be some more life or color to the place. As I stood in front of the door staring, she grabs hold of me again and pulls me over to a pile of magazines on her bed. I sit down on her bed, across from her with the pile of magazines between us.

"Look! They're all prom books! And they have all of the best ideas in them for this year!" Megan said, excitedly.

"That's great, Megan. But I can't pull this stuff off. I don't have access to any of this kind of stuff. I don't think I am going to be able to go anyway...I don't have a dress...and with my father gone..." It took everything I had not let the tears pour down my face.

"It's okay, Zatanna. Everything will work out. Let's see if Black Canary is here, maybe she can give us a hand."

I nod at her, trying to smile. She motions me to get up and follow her out of the room. I get up and go and meet her by the door and walk out with her. Megan and I walk down the hallway, heading toward the kitchen. We walk into the living room/kitchen area and find Conner and Robin sitting on the couch. Conner was watching static again and Robin was messing with something on his new laptop that he hasn't stopped talking about for about a week. He is so adorable when he has his technology. It makes him so happy and his smile is just contagious.

I hadn't noticed myself, but I guess that I had been staring in his direction...

"Do ya need something, Z?" He asked me, politely.

"Huh?! Um, no. Thanks, though." I said.

I feel really stupid about now. That could have been the opportune time to ask him to be my date to the prom next weekend! Who knows when another opportunity will come up like that! Ugh...Maybe I should be like Artemis this year and not go...It would be much easier, I think. But then again I would be wishing that I tried to go the entire night rather than sit here in the cave and try to entertain myself.

"Have either of you seen Black Canary?" Megan asked, now on a mission.

"Yeah, she was in the training area giving KF a good butt-kicking!" Robin said with his classic cackle.

"Did he open his mouth again?" I asked, joining the conversation.

"Nah. Ever since he has been with Artemis, he has had less of a problem with that. Black Canary is just picking members of the team at random right now."

"Great...Do we have to go look for her now?" I asked, looking at Megan.

"Hey, you might get yours over with quicker if you go to her. And it might even be a bit easier." Robin said, answering.

"Maybe. But I doubt it." I replied, honestly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said.

Robin and Megan went into a conversation about training, then. The entire time that they were talking I was kicking myself for not just coming out and asking him if he would be my date to my school prom. How hard could it be, really? I've known him for a while now and we get along great. We don't even fight! How hard could this be?! Finally, I just talked myself into it...

"Hey Robin," I said, sternly.

"Yeah, Z?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. "Alone..."

"Um. Yeah, sure." He answered, getting up from his seat to follow me out of the room.

We walk down the hallway into the weight room and I shut the door behind us. I motion for him to follow me to the other side of the room toward the bench. I did this so that Megan couldn't try to hear us through the door (and since we told her not to get into our heads except to establish links on missions, she couldn't use her abilities to hear us either) and just so we can sit down to talk.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. Even though I couldn't see his eyes through his dark glasses, I could always tell what his facial expressions were and what they meant. I don't know how, I guess it's just because we have gotten so close over all this time and it's just become second nature to me. But either way...I knew that, for once, he had absolutely NO IDEA what was going on. And I'm pretty sure that little fact was bothering him like crazy.

"What did you wanna talk about, Zatanna?" He asked me, curious.

"First, please do me a favor and not laugh." I said, plainly.

"Okay..." He said, getting more confused.

"I was wondering..." I said, watching his face for a reaction.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would my date to my school prom." I said, almost in a rush.

I couldn't look at his face. I wanted to hear his answer before I saw whatever look he was going to give me. I didn't know what to expect of the Boy Wonder. No one ever did. You didn't know anything unless he told you, that's just how it was. So I took his silence as a bad sign...Which made me really uncomfortable.

"Z." He said in a whisper. "Z, look at me."

I struggled to lift my face to look at his. He had a smile and it was spread wide across his entire face. All I could manage was a blank expression and nothing else.

"I would love too, Z." He said, still smiling.

"Thanks." Was all I could manage to say without turning completely red in the face.

Normally I was calm, cool, and collected around Robin. But for some reason, I just couldn't help but be nervous a little bit about this. But the good news...He said YES! There was one thing that I could check off the list for all my prom prep. I had a date! And in my opinion...I had the perfect one.

He looked at me, still smiling. A smile finally forming on my face, now. Just then, I felt pressure on my hand. I looked down to see his hand on mine. As I looked down, I saw him twist his fingers into mine. I looked up at him, with what I know was confusion on my face. The smile was still there, but it looked nervous and his face was growing more and more red. Even though I still couldn't see his eyes, I could tell that he wasn't looking at me directly. What in the world was going on here?

I then felt my face grow extremely warm and knew that a red tint was also coming to my face. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just knew that I couldn't fight these feelings that were quickly growing inside of my being. I didn't want to let go of his hand...Even though I was more nervous than I have ever been in my entire life...The idea of letting go was painful to me.

I looked back over to his face. He was looking at me directly now, still with a nervous look. I knew I had one on my face, too. I saw him slowly moving toward me and my heart started pounding rapidly. I couldn't resist moving closer to him, as well. It was like magnets attracting. One moves, so does the other. I began to grow even more nervous...What was happening? Why was I so nervous and excited at the same time? It was a major adrenaline rush.

We continued to slowly move closer to each other. Our hands were still entwined and I was refusing to let go of him. Then, I could feel his other hand brush my face and tuck my hair behind my ear. He then held on to the side of my face, gently, as he pulled our faces together for a kiss that sent fireworks through my entire body.

The last time we had kissed was on New Year's a couple of years ago. I remember pulling him into a kiss, following the New Year's tradition. I also that he was a little surprised at first, but then went along with it pretty happily. ...If I remember correctly, we were the second longest kiss that night - Following Wally and Artemis, of course. Even though I didn't really kiss Robin out of emotion that night, I remember being happy about it. For what I'm sure was his first kiss, he wasn't bad at it at all...And it certainly gave us something to laugh about for a while.

But this time was different. I had an emotional attachment to this kiss. It made me giddy with excitement and I could feel the adrenaline rush moving quicker and quicker throughout my entire being. I didn't want the wonderful feeling to end. But then, I felt him pull back from me...As he did, I began to feel unwanted and abandoned...Like when my father turned to Dr. Fate...

Robin was still holding onto my face. I couldn't look at him, but this time for a different reason. I didn't want to see the face that had just rejected me. That gave me something wonderful and then ripped away from me. My emotions were flooding and I didn't know how to stop them, or even if I really wanted too.

"Zatanna..." Robin said in a whisper. "Zatanna, please look at me."

I look up at him, trying to keep a blank expression...but I was sure that I was failing.

"Are you mad that I kissed you, Z?" He asked, worried.

"No," I said, honestly.

"Good," he said. "Because you have no idea how long that I have wanted to do that or how badly that I want to, again."

A let a smile grow on my face. THAT, was music to my ears...


End file.
